


Ki_ _ the Cook

by star_child



Series: University of Tokyo [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_child/pseuds/star_child
Summary: They're college students, they can drive cars and pay bills and (sort of) do calculus. How hard can making a cake be?kagehina extra((takes place kind of somewhere in the middle of Saudade. you’ll recognize it soon enough))





	Ki_ _ the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so this is like almost entirely dialogue and it’s short and shitty and there’s no plot but ENJOY. someone wanted to know if these two were as ‘turbulent’ ((good word)) as everyone else. i suppose the answer is yes.. in a way..

“Hinata I SWEAR –”

“Hey! I’m doing the best I can, Bakageyama! Read me the recipe again.”

“I’ve read it  _ six times _ already, just add the stupid vanilla.”

“Wait… vanilla  _ extract _ ?”

“Yes…?”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Oh my god.”

“WHAT?”

“I added  _ almond _ extract.”

Kageyama just stares at him, blank faced and disbelieving in the middle of his boyfriend’s kitchen. Hinata stares back nervously, shifting on his feet. “Jesus fucking christ,” Kageyama whispers. He pulls out his phone and gets a new google tab up.

Hinata pouts. “Listen, the bottles look  _ exactly _ the same.” He hops up on his toes to see Kageyama’s screen. “What are you – Are you using Safari?”

“What? Yeah,” Kageyama says, turning to the side so Hinata can’t see his phone anymore. “What does it matter – Get off me! – Who cares what browser I’m using?!”

“Chrome is so much better!” Hinata makes a grab for his phone, aiming to put their current predicament on hold in order to upgrade his boyfriend’s browsing experience.

“I don’t care! Let go!! I’m trying to see whether or not you fucked up our cake!”

“I didn’t fuck it up!  _ You _ told me it said almond extract!”

“I did not! Get  _ off _ me so I can look this up.” He puts his hand on Hinata’s face and pushes him away, holding him at arm’s length while he types with the other hand.

**Are almond and vanilla extract the same thing?**

Google proves unhelpful. At least, it doesn’t immediately answer with that handy little box. “I don’t think they’re the same,” Kageyama grumbles after scrolling through a few of the results. “I don’t know if it’s bad, though.”

“We could ask Kenma,” Hinata suggests.

“What would Kenma know about baking?” Kageyama demands.

“At least I’m  _ trying _ to come up with ideas,” Hinata shoots back. “Call Suga-san. He’ll know what to do, right?”

“More than Kenma would.”

“I can hear you!” Kenma says from the living room.

“Sorry Kenma-san!”

Kageyama closes out of Safari and pulls up his phone app, starts dialing in Suga’s number by hand.

“ _ …What _ are you doing?” Hinata whispers in horror.

“Calling Suga-san…?”

“You  _ savage _ ,” Hinata squeaks. “Do you live in a cave? Do you make fire with rocks? My god, first Safari, now this?”

“Dumbass Hinata, I live with Akaashi-san and you know that. And sometimes Bokuto-san? And I don’t make fire with rocks,” he adds.

“ _ Savage _ ,” Hinata whispers again.

Kageyama clicks his tongue in annoyance and hits the call button.

_ “Hello?” _ Suga answers or the third or fourth ring, and immediately Kageyama feels less like strangling his boyfriend.

That is, until he jumps up and grabs the phone right out of his hand. “Suga-san!” Hinata exclaims. “Are almond extract and vanilla extract the same thing?”

“We already established they weren’t! Give me back my phone!”

Hinata leans away and shoots a quick glare at him. “No, you use Safari and hand type people’s numbers, you don’t deserve this back.”

_ “Hinata?” _ Suga asks over the phone.

“Oh! Sorry!”

_ “Almond and vanilla aren’t exactly the same thing, did you mix them up?” _

“Yeah, we’re trying to make a cake for Yamaguchi.” He sees Kageyama in his peripheral vision, the boy pulls down the skin under one eye and sticks out his tongue. Hinata chokes back a noise of offense so he won’t interrupt Suga, and returns the gesture with as much emphasis as he can.

_ “Oh? How sweet of you. Any reason?” _

“Not really, he’s just been super stressed lately so we thought we’d do something nice for him, y'know?” Hinata leans against the counter and Kageyama does the same thing but horribly over emphasized. The shorter boy flips him off.

_ “Aww that’s sweet. Now what did you mix up?” _

“We put in almond –”

“There is no 'we’ here!” Kageyama cuts in. “This was entirely you, stupid!”

“… Anyway,” Hinata continues, “ _ We _ put almond extract where there was supposed to be vanilla. But it’s such a little bit, y'know? So I don’t feel like it’ll make  _ that _ much of a difference…”

Suga hums on the other line. _ “I see. Well vanilla extract is used to sweeten, almond extract is basically the same thing but a bit stronger.” _

Hinata winces.

“What’s he saying?” Kageyama demands.

_ “You should be fine, your cake might be a little strong, but I’m sure no one will think anything of it.” _

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. Thank you Suga-san!”

_ “Of course. If you want to balance it out I would suggest adding just a bit more sugar to either the batter or the frosting.” _

“Okay.”

_ “See you later, Hinata.” _

“Later!” He hangs up and tosses Kageyama’s phone on the counter. “So it looks like we didn’t fuck up all that bad.”

“ _ You _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> up next: the quiet struggles of matsuhana


End file.
